


Stubborn or Stupid

by musix



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musix/pseuds/musix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reporters are insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn or Stupid

He could hear him now. That god forsaken thing that stalks these halls. Whispering about security and little piggies. He walked right past his hiding spot without a second glance. His heavy footsteps echoing down the halls and his chains alerting everyone around him that if they didn't leave soon they'd be dead meat.

That was this monster's only real weakness. He wasn't quiet most of the time. You could hear him if he was walking down the halls or breaking into a room. It wasn't his fault honestly. You can't really think about stealth when you're as big as he is and probably suffering from a type of insanity no one outside this asylum has witnessed before.

** "Little Whore. I'll find you." ** He's back. His voice making his chest rumble. Whether it was the power in the voice or Miles' own terror he was unsure. But he kept his breathing as quiet as possible so his position wasn't given away.

When you're a little kid, under your bed was no man's land. Your extra toys you didn't feel like putting away would get casually thrown under it and maybe your parents found it later. But at night sometimes monsters lived under there. Probably just trying to sleep like you but that wasn't what you were thinking. You'd stay up all night hugging your little teddy bear. Some kids would cry until their parents would let them sleep in their room away from those scary sleepy monsters.

But in here Mommy and Daddy aren't going to save you from the monsters no matter how long or hard you cry. They can't hear you, they can't save you. You're on your own.

In this world, the monsters aren't hiding under the beds, they're on top of them. Body parts hacked off, limps wrapped in bandages probably months old, watching this seemingly whole man walk down the halls with a camcorder in his hand. In this world, under the beds isn't no man's land, its heaven. Maybe not the kind we're used to hearing about. The land where the good prosper but if you're different you get sent into a pit of fire. Funny how irrelevant religion is when you're running for your life and your prayers get you nothing but another psycho to deal with.

** "You were here. I can smell you." ** Miles almost laughs but he keeps his mouth shut. He was still here. Still alive, still hiding and still running. Waiting for a chance to slip away into the darkness, to use the key he obtained through inhuman and psychologically damaging deeds. That bastard is still roaming around though. Passing by the broken bed he's hiding under. Why he hasn't looked under it is beyond him, but honestly it just seems like a blessing.

He's not ready to leave his hiding spot though. It's safe under the bed. No one can find him if he stays quiet. He could sit under here until the military rolled through and he'd be safe.

Oh it was so tempting. But he knew it wasn't going to happen. Sooner or later he was going to be found. Sooner or later he was going to have to run. He didn't want to die, not yet. He was still young, he had a life ahead of him and this walking ape was threatening his future with every heavy step he took.

The footsteps returned, accompanied by rattling chains and raspy breathing. He was mumbling about something that Miles couldn't understand. Quite honestly though he didn't care. He could rot in hell for all he cared and he was looking forward to any sort of revenge he'd get for all the punches and panic attacks that monster had given him.

As soon as the insane mass of muscle disappeared into a room he made his move. He could run down the hall into another room he'd seen earlier. The vent had been hanging open and the second he saw it he knew that was his way out. Trying to keep as quiet as possible he sprinted down the hall, trying to remember which door it was. He glanced behind him to check where his nightmare fuel was and almost screamed when he saw the large man walk out of the room he'd been in.

** "There you are!" ** It was time to run. No thinking. Run and hide. Don't let him get you. Miles ran further down the hall, checking each door as he passed for the vent. He almost tripped when he saw the familiar open door and slid inside, slamming the door shut behind him. With his camera raised and night vision on, he jumped onto the dresser under the vent and climbed up. As soon as he was inside the door was busted down and his predator glared at the vent. He didn't leave at first, choosing to watch this pile of moving meat from the safety of the vent. He was breathing heavily, skin pulled back from his mouth making the air hiss between his teeth. His little eyes trained on Miles' as he stood in the doorway. Slowly and more calm than he would have expected, the monster turned away and walked down the hall.

Miles allowed himself time to catch his breath. He was always safe in these vents, he knew that now. None of the men who'd chased him seemed to get the idea of climbing into one of these. He thanked anyone watching over him that this was the case for almost all of his encounters. But no matter how many times he escaped death, he knew it wouldn't last forever. He wasn't going to get out in one piece. And I'd be so much easier to give up.

_ "Fuck that." _


End file.
